Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dynamic system management communication bus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, apparatus, and method for dynamically adjusting pull-up resistors of a system management bus.
Background of Related Art
A system management communication bus (“SMBus”) enables communication between multiple components of an electronic device, e.g., batteries and various subcomponents. As electrosurgical systems and electrosurgical generators become more portable and rely on smart batteries and other accessories, an SMBus will also likely be utilized in design and operation thereof.
Conventional SMBus systems include a pull-up resistor that controls a signal rise time. This pull-up resistor is optimized for one specific condition, such as a fixed number of devices connected to a central device (e.g., console). When a different number of devices from the predetermined number for which the pull-up resistor is optimized or different types of devices are connected to or removed from the console, the pull-up resistor does not operate optimally. This is due to a change in signal rise time. In particular, when the signal rise time becomes shorter, the signal characteristic may be deformed, and when the signal rise time becomes longer, the communication may fail altogether. Accordingly there is a need for an SMBus system configured to operate with a wide variety and number of devices.